


Too Gay To Function

by crystalkardashians



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkardashians/pseuds/crystalkardashians
Summary: A collection of human AU short stories centered around the gay space rocks we all know and love. Trigger warning: shipping, lots of shippingContents:Ch 1: Lapidot Historical AUCh 2: Rupphire Dystopian Future AUCh 3: Amedot Spies & Secret Agents AU





	1. Wish Upon a Cresting Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human AU taking place in the early 20th century. In which fifteen year old Peridot immigrates from England to New York. Along the way, she encounters a force wilder than the Atlantic.

"Peridot! Oh where is she?" a woman dressed in yellow yelled into the jostling crowd, eyes roaming over various hats, faces and suitcases. Her vision locking over every blonde head in the crowd till she spotted one that belonged to her daughter.

And there she was, flustered and coughing from the dusty road with strands of light hair sticking onto her sweaty temples. Peridot too, was busy searching for her family, if only she could spot someone, anyone. Curse her petite stature that made it hard for her to even see over the tops of anyone's shoulders. Sucking in a breath of hot, dusty air, she clambered onto a pile of suitcases to give her a better vantage. And in the distance, she spotted her mother's hat bobbing amongst the restless crowd.

"Mother!" she yelled, as loud as her burning throat could handle. Her worried gaze turning into one of relief as her mother and several other people turned in response to her oddly pitched, nasally voice. Sure, several suitors had been disgusted with her voice. Some had been intrigued too, but Peridot never cared much for them either way. For she certainly preferred tinkering around with objects then flirting with boring men. At least a radio wouldn't make a fuss over the noises that came out of her mouth when she opened it.

Shoving her way through the crowd (how unladylike!), Peridot barraged through the mess of suitcases and sweaty bodies, and into the arms of her worried mother.

"Oh Peri, where were you? You could've been left behind!!" her mother cried out, relief showing in her normally commanding voice. Dusting off her dress, Peridot's mother proceeded to grab one of her arms and trudge in the direction where Peridot's other family members stood.

"Jasper! You were supposed to be her escort and you lost her?"

"Ayy I can't help it if that clod can't even do something as simple as not lose me in a crowd!" Jasper retorted, casting a smirk at a her younger sister.

"Mind your language young lady!! This is why you can't get a sweetheart!" mother fumed. "And you!" she continued, turning around to face Peridot, "You've got to stop with your ways, America is very unlike England!"

"They say the streets of America are paved with gold..." Peridot mused to herself as she tuned out the voices of her mother and Jasper. Only snapping back into reality as a horn sounded from the ship they were about to board.

"Come on now!" Peridot's father said to the trio. This caused mother and Jasper to cut their squabble short and scramble to pick up their various suitcases. Three heavy cases were shoved into Peridot's arms as the rest of her family proceeded in the direction of the pier. Catching up with them, her father placed his hand on her shoulder and looked up at the pure blue of the sky.

"America will indeed be an experience." he whispered as smile lines crinkled at the sides of his eyes.

Peridot's eyes narrowed with uncertainty as she regarded her ever optimistic father, "Well, walking on streets of gold certainly will be an experience, father."

~

The boat ride certainly was an experience. An experience filled with seasickness, too many bodies pressed into too small a space, and various families fighting over too few bunk beds. Within the last few days, Peridot had lost count of how many times she had been sick, as the ship fought its way through the unforgiving waves of the Atlantic.

And tonight was no different. Peridot groaned in frustration as the boat rocked relentlessly and the terribly familiar feeling crept it's way into her chest and neck. Shifting her aching body out of the bunk she shared with Jasper, who was out cold and snoring loudly, Peridot made her way towards the door of the stuffy, smelly 3rd class cabin.

"I shouldn't be doing this." she thought to herself as she unlocked the door and cringed as it opened noisily. If she awoke her mother, fury would rain down upon her.

A cool mist of light rain hit her sweaty, overheated skin as she stepped out onto the wooden deck of the boat. Shutting the door behind her, she gazed in wonder at the dark night sky, illuminated with stars. The stars had never been this visible through the London smog which had only gotten worse as the city industrialized itself. It was certainly an irony, Peridot thought, for herself to find a rare moment of peace on the wooden deck of a ship making its way across the Atlantic.

Peridot decided to spend a few hours out on a bench on the deck. Her mind wandered as her heart longed for the chaotic streets of London, with all of its charm and danger.

"What's a young lady doing out here without an escort?" a light voice rang out from behind and startled Peridot so bad that she squeaked in fright and leapt off the bench, ready to make a run for it.

"Oh I'm sorry for startling you." the voice said and laughed lightly. Turning around, Peridot's hazel eyes settled upon a pair of sea green ones that belonged to a taller, dark haired girl. Her form was clad in a blouse and calf-length blue skirt, and hanging off her slim shoulders was a coat several sizes too large.

"It sure is a beautiful night", the girl continued as she looked up towards the night sky with a lingering smile. "Pardon me for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Lapis Lazuli." she said with a small dramatic bow.

"Uhhh, I'm Peridot. It is very nice to meet you." replied Peri, trying her very hardest not to be painfully awkward.

"Well that is a gorgeous name, it sure is a pleasure to meet you too, Peridot." Lapis replied in a bubbly manner as she gracefully rounded the bench and sat on it.

Peridot supposed it would only be polite to sit next to her and continue the conversation. Having a friend for company on this long journey would be good for her. Besides, it meant she'd have someone to talk to other than Jasper or her parents.

"So, is this your first time on a ship?" Lapis asked, "Your face looks a little green too..." she added.

"Well yes, this is my first time aboard a ship, and I don't have a very good constitution." Peridot replied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ayy that's nothing to feel bad about. It probably takes some getting used to." Lapis replied as she tucked a few stray pieces of hair back into place. "I've been on this trip now several times. And each time the ship returns to Europe from New York, it docks at different cities and hoards of people get on it." Lapis mused with a smile.

"Really? Why? Don't you live, somewhere...?" Peridot asked with unrestrained curiosity.

"Alas, my mam is a cook aboard this very ship and I'm here to help her out... occasionally. And the rest of my time is spent messing with the wealthy ladies and their husbands." Lapis said, breaking into giggles. "Once, I switched out the flowers in this lady's hat for bunches of grapes, probably the best thing I've ever done so far."

Peridot burst into laughter upon picturing some wealthy lady waltzing around with bunches of grapes in her hat. "She must've looked so silly!!"

"Trust me, she did." Lapis sighed happily. "So that's my story, what's yours Peridot?"

~

The night passed as the two girls exchanged stories under the stars. Tales of the bustle of an old city upon the Thames, and the chaos of a new city upon the Hudson.

"Tell me Lapis, are the streets of America really paved with gold?" Peridot asked with wide eyes.

"Well, the streets of America aren't paved at all. In fact, they want us to pave them!" Lapis exclaimed. "Back when I was a young child living in Ireland, people would receive letters from their relatives in America. Those letters told tales of large ripe oranges and fields as far as the eye can see."

"Lapis, that certainly sounds good..." Peridot wondered. With everyone in a hurry to leave for America, there must indeed be a future to look forward to there."

"Well, I'm sorry Peridot. It is all untrue." Lapis sighed apologetically. "But maybe someday, we'll pave those dingy New York streets and alleys with diamonds."

Talking with Lapis certainly was a good experience, it helped distract Peridot from the horribly conditions of her cabin, Jasper's teasing and the thoughts of her less than ideal future awaiting her in New York.

And so these talks would continue night after night. With Peridot sneaking out of her cabin to the bench, where Lapis would await gleefully. There were even times when Lapis would sneak Peridot into the kitchens of the ship and show her around. Intrigued by the workings of several kitchen appliances Peridot had never seen before, she began peppering Lapis with questions about how the ovens worked and such.

Lapis had never met such a clueless, yet intelligent person. Peridot was certainly a rare gem, for not often did other young ladies aboard the ship even bother with Lapis Lazuli's existence. Sure, the bubbly girl often seeked out companionship, but the other girls she spoke too were often haughty and her good natured actions were rarely reciprocated.

Peridot also had a face Lapis loved looking at, not that she would ever admit to having a scandalous thought like that. Had Peridot been a fine young man, things would turn out just fine. But things did not always go well for Lapis, and she knew that better than anyone else.

~

"Look, Lapis! There goes a shooting star! Quick, you have to make a wish!" Peridot exclaimed one night, as the two girls stood at the bow of the ship.

"I haven't seen one of those in ages Peri!" Lapis returned with a gleeful squeal of joy and shut her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them, she found Peridot staring up at the sky with a gentle, relaxed expression. Lapis felt something jump within her as she saw the constellations of the sky reflected in the hazel of Peridot's eyes, she loved the colour of Peridot's eyes. They reminded her of the home she had left behind in Ireland eight years ago, the brown hues of her old cottage mixing with the green hues of rolling fields. It brought back calm, happy memories of freshly baked bread and going to the marketplace with her grandmother. Lapis then wondered if Peridot misses the old home she'd left behind just about five weeks ago.

"You know Lapis", Peridot's voice rings out into the night. "I'll really miss you when this ship docks at New York" she says with a long exhale, and places her small hand over Lapis's slender one. And for the first time in forever, Lapis feels tears pooling at the inner corners of her eyes, threatening to roll over the expanse of her cheeks. These tears however, aren't ones of pain or despair. They're tears of joy.

"Oh Peridot!" Lapis laughs and discreetly runs her free hand over her eyes. "You know, you could always fail your checkup at Ellis Island. They'd send you right back on this ship and imma be waiting for you!" Lapis adds with a mischievous chuckle.

"Great idea Lapis! Maybe I will tell the authorities that I'm both an anarchist and a polygamist!" Peridot replied with a laugh. "That certainly is an excuse to send me back!"

"Don't you think that's a little too much for a sweet young lady like you?" Lapis asked teasingly.

"I'll do it for you, Lapis." Peridot replied, as a rare sort of confidence shone in her eyes, or maybe it was the joy of experiencing something entirely new. Whichever it is, Lapis isn't sure.

When the ship finally docks at New York. Peridot is rushed off into the immigration centre at Ellis Island by a crowd of immigrants eager to take their first steps onto American soil. She nearly loses her family in the crowd once again, but this time due to her valiant effort of scanning the endless crowd of people around her and trying to spot a familiar dark haired girl with sea green eyes.

A light tap on her back signals her to turn around, as Lapis smiles and grabs her hand. Placing a scrap of paper in it, she winks and vanishes into the the writhing mass of people.

And there Peridot stands, alone in a rushing sea of people, each off to seek out their American Dream. Her breathe hitches as she unfolds the paper with trembling hands.

Lapis had left her a note, with an address.

"I'll be working at a sweatshop until next summer. So please do not get yourself sent back to England for being an anarchist."

"I'll see you soon again, Peridot."  
Lapis Lazuli

"And that's why you wish upon shooting stars." Peridot whispered to herself as she clutched the note tight and headed off with a newfound sense of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I did not get all the historical facts right yo!


	2. On the Road to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human AU taking place in a dystopian world under the rule of the Diamond Authority. Here, cities are built upon desert wastelands and run by an entirely genetically engineered, female population. A spark is then ignited between Blue Diamond's consul, Sapphire and her bodyguard, Ruby. Soon enough, that spark grows into a fiery heart of the rebellion led by a band of rebels who call themselves The Crystal Gems.

3 years before the rebellion...  
~  
Ruby's memories of her life were never really clear. Happy memories, sad memories, they were all just blurred video tapes stored away in her mind. It was as though they were recorded on a broken camera.

And then suddenly, they became clear. Starting from the moment the armies broke down the walls of her city with guns blazing and the world turned to chaos. At first, all Ruby remembered was herself running across the town square which was littered with bodies of the fallen and weapons of all sorts, in search of her mother and two sisters. But fate never seemed to favour Ruby much, as moments later, something struck her hard in the back between her shoulder blades, and sent her landing facedown in the hard concrete of the pavement. Blood poured out of her broken nose as her vision blurred, rendering her helpless for the moment.

And then she felt her arms get bound behind her back as someone roughly dragged her up and forced her to her feet.

"Hey, I found one of those runty soldier girls here! Didn't know Pink Diamond had any with her!" a gruff voice sounded from somewhere above her head.

"Huh, she'll be of use for Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond. Round up everyone who's alive and take them hostage, this is an order."

The talk of an attack from the Diamond Empire had been ringing in Ruby's ears since she turned fifteen, and now at twenty one, the threat had become part of everyday life for those who lived under Pink Diamond's rule. She had never actually thought it would happen, though.

As her vision cleared slightly, Ruby could make out the figure of a large woman standing in front of her. Whoever they were, the certainly resembled someone Ruby knew and respected, Rose Quartz. Rose was Pink Diamond's general, and when Pink Diamond had withdrawn from the Diamond Empire with all of her followers, Rose had taken Ruby's family under her wing. And during those moments of pained uncertainty, when Ruby had to console her worried mother and crying sisters, Rose had never failed to reassure her that the future would definitely be worth looking forward to.

Life under Pink Diamond's rule was as close to utopia as one could get, in a world destroyed by old wars and the greed of the past generations. First, resources like water and oil had ran out, leading to a series of wars which left a third of the population dead, and then viruses had plagued the land killing off all of the men and over half of the women.

This left the remaining survivors with nothing but a desert wasteland and their wills to survive. They were trapped in a ghost of an old world that thrived only in old history books with flimsy, yellowed pages and salvaged films and tapes, relics of a world that seemed so full of hope.

Ruby wanted to scream, to cry out for her mother and sisters. Hot tears threatened to leak out of her eyes, and before she could form any coherent words, the large figure before her raised a fist and punched her lights out.

When she finally awoke after what seemed like a eternity of being in a void, Ruby found herself bound in the corner of a trailer filled with several other hostages. Some were bleeding with broken bones and purple bruises, while others were completely out cold. Ruby's eyes roamed over each and every one of them, desperately hoping that one of her family members would be in the trailer with her. Her desperation turned into crushing disappointment as Ruby found only unfamiliar faces staring back, burying her face into her knees, she began to sob. She felt so completely alone, but Ruby held on tightly to the slight glimmer of hope that her mother and sisters had evaded capture or death, somehow...

3 months before the rebellion...  
~  
Sapphire drummed her fingers against the dashboard of the car as it wove through the traffic clogging up the streets leading to the city centre.

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

She was so nervous...

Running her hands through her poofy hair, Sapphire lifted the sweaty mass off the back of her neck and twisted it into a bun atop her head. Feeling the cool air flowing against the back of her neck brought a small amount of relief, she could feel her nerves calming down slightly.

"Maybe this was why Ruby refuses to grow her hair out." Sapphire mused to herself as she ran her eyes along the person in the driver's seat.

Muscular arms, check. Stumpy ponytail with tendrils falling out of it, check. Cute face with cheeks rosy from the heat, check!

Meeting Ruby was obviously the best thing to ever happen to Sapphire, the young woman could barely remember a time in her twenty five years where she had ever been happier than in the last two she had spent with Ruby.

In a world so devoid of humanity, that their matriarchs, The Diamonds, mass genetically engineered people for different professions and industries, girls like Ruby were dime a dozen. They were everywhere, roaming the streets looking for fights or silently tailing behind aristocrats lest the former got attacked or worse, assassinated. Girls like Ruby, with their muscular builds and beautiful afros were commodities to the rich and powerful, but this one sitting next to her was no one's possession, she was her own bad bitch. Sure, Ruby had originally been assigned to protect Sapphire, who due to being Blue Diamond's consul and strategist, had been assigned with the status of aristocracy too.

Which Sapphire thought was an extremely dumb move by Blue Diamond. Hadn't she known that Ruby was one of Pink Diamond's followers? But either way, Sapphire couldn't complain about her predicament. Just like how humanity had discovered fire dozens of centuries ago, for Sapphire, discovering Ruby brought light and warmth to her life.

The car jerked to a stop, interrupting Sapphire's train of thought. A hand came to rest upon her forearm and another gently brushed her jawline as she turned in the direction of the person sitting next to her. Swallowing hard, Sapphire gazed into the deep brown eyes belonging to Ruby and wondered how they would look like in another twenty years time. Would they be surrounded by smile lines and ceases? Or would that burning fire within them turn into something resembling the benevolent flames of a hearth. Regardless, Sapphire hoped and wished from the deepest parts of her being, that she would always get to look into those eyes.

"Sapphire, are you good?" Ruby asked, a tinge of nervousness creeping into her raspy voice as she ran her fingers over Sapphire's ice cold ones. Her girlfriend always had cold hands, despite them living in a city built upon a desert.

"Ruby, I'm ready, lets do this!" Sapphire replied, leaning in to kiss Ruby on the cheek, before opening the passenger side door and stepping out onto the burning asphalt. Minutes later, she was walking into the doors of the city's medical centre with Ruby silently tailing behind. They had always done this in public, with Ruby pretending to be Sapphire bodyguard under the watchful eyes of everyone else around. Under the rule of the diamonds, it was a crime for one to fall in love with another outside of their caste, or let alone fall in love at all. If they were ever to be caught, both Ruby and Sapphire would have to pay for their crimes with their lives. They would surely be executed.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened a second later. Sapphire hesitantly stepped out into the cool, stark white corridor with Ruby a few steps behind.

"Sapphire, why are we here?" Ruby asked as she looked around curiously. There were several glass windows along the corridor that looked into laboratories and rooms filled with complex looking equipment neither Ruby nor Sapphire had ever seen before.  
"Ugh, this is where Yellow Diamond's scientists work. Sapphy, I don't like them." Ruby said with a shudder and backed away from one of the windows.

"Ruby, I have a surprise for you. And don't worry, the scientist you're about to meet ain't like the rest of those whiny bitches you saw back there." Sapphire replied and started off down the hall. Looking into several windows, she silently hoped the girl she sought out hadn't been captured by the authorities for being Ruby and Sapphire's partner in crime.

"Oh c'mon, Dot, where are you..?" Sapphire clutched at her hands as her eyes roamed over the many petite blonde women working in the labs, looking out for the one girl with the prosthetic arms.

Sapphire had always thought those arms were the coolest thing she had ever seen, did I ever mention they had floating fingers held in place with electromagnets?

Sapphire rounded a corner and came to a single room at the end of the hallway, she could hear Ruby's pattering footsteps from behind as she pressed her face against the cool glass, and practically leapt with joy as a girl perked up from behind a large monitor and came hurrying towards the door of the lab.

"Sapphire! You're here!" Dot squealed and pulled her into a hug. "Oh I was so afraid something would go wrong, ahahaha I'm so glad to see you."

"Uhh, are you Peridot?" Ruby asked, slightly confused by the earlier events that unfolded. Sure, Sapphire had told her about Peridot and all of the sciency stuff she did. But Ruby had zoned out halfway through and could barely recall much information. All she knew that Peridot was one of the rebels, and she was also involved in Sapphire's so called 'surprise'.

"Why yes", Peridot replied and shook Ruby's hand with enthusiasm. "You must be Ruby! Come in and have a seat, both of you!" Peridot said as she scrambled off to pull two chairs in front of her desk.

"The zygotes are surviving well and a couple of them have an extremely good chance of surviving past the embryonic stage..." Peridot rattled off as she began typing at a large keyboard and pulling up several screens on her monitor.

"Wait, zygotes...?" Ruby asked, taken aback by what Peridot had just said. "Sapphire... you're having a baby? Isn't this, illegal?" Ruby asked with uncertainty wavering in her voice.

"Yes Ruby..." Sapphire replied as she pushed thick bangs out of her eyes, giving Ruby a view of those eyes that never failed to drive her crazy. "We're having a baby."

Ruby felt the world go silent at that very moment. It was as though someone had hit the mute button in her brain, she could see Sapphire's lips moving and Peridot gesturing as she spoke, but she could hear nothing.

"We're going to have a baby."

"Yes, Ruby. We're going to be moms." Sapphire replied softly. "All thanks to Peridot here."

"Oh don't mention it." Peridot replied with a laugh as a blush crept up her olive toned complexion. "I should be thanking you guys for giving me the chance to make a difference, to break free from the rules imprinted onto all of us." she sighed.

Ruby sighed and pulled Sapphire into a hug, she could hear her girlfriend start laughing heartily as Peridot aww-ed over how cute they were. Ruby wondered how Peridot felt about being another mass produced human. The only difference between Peridot and herself was that Peridot was made for science and technology, not fighting.

Clasping her prosthetic fingers together, Peridot cleared her throat and looked earnestly at the duo sitting opposite her. "Actually, I've just been checking on the zygotes and it seems that several are ready for implantation..."

"Then, let's do this, Dot!" Sapphire replied, clutching Ruby's hand tightly with her own.

"But wait, Sapphire. How did you even get a sample of my DNA without me knowing?" Ruby asked curiously. Sure, without any men left in the world, women only had genetic engineering and artificial wombs (or their own) to work with. Ruby silently wondered if she had been created in a lab just like this over two decades ago.

"I plucked out some of your hair while you were asleep." Sapphire replied with a giggle.

"Hey, how dare you touch my afro?!" Ruby retorted, before picking Sapphy up and spinning around with Sapphire in her arms.

7 days before the rebellion...  
~  
The sun beat down like an eternal flame as Ruby hurried along the busy streets, sweat beaded on her temples and poured in rivulets down her back as she made her way past several dingy looking buildings and ducked into the third stairwell she came across. Ruby had come here with a purpose, and she sure as hell hoped that nothing would go wrong.

"Eh, Ruby! Here's your bread!" a rough voice rang out as a small, stout preteen girl stepped out of a dark corner and placed a small loaf of bread into Ruby's hands.

"Thanks Ame, I'll bring you some of aunt Coral's pie in return for the bread!"

"Nah, don't go through all that trouble!" the girl replied with a wave of her hand and took off for a busy street nearby, vanishing just moments later into the crowd.

Ruby sighed and turned her focus onto the small bun in her hands. It was brown and dotted with various seeds, her mouth watered as some part of her was tempted to bite into it. Damn, she was hungry, she hadn't had anything to eat all day, but Sapphire had instructed her to bring back the loaf of bread, whole. The bread certainly wasn't just bread, it was instead a message from the rebels. Tucking the loaf safely in the pocket of her jacket, Ruby stepped out of the shade and made her way to Sapphire's place, trying her best to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Hey Sapphy! Hungry?" Ruby called out as she unlocked the door to Sapphire's quarters and stepped in. Strangely, she was nowhere to be found. After hunting all over the tiny living area, and even going as far as to check all of the cupboards, Ruby sighed in disappointment and placed the loaf on a table. Dragging a nearby chair over, she proceeded to break the loaf in half, surely there had to be something stored within it, a hologram message? Heck, even a note would've been good. After breaking the two halves into even smaller pieces, Ruby managed to retrieve a small iridescent sphere, placing it in her palm, she brought it to eye level and nearly jumped back in fright as something within the sphere came to life and a beam of light shot out from it and began scanning her iris. Seconds later, the beam retracted itself and was replaced with an image of two women. One was tall and had long ringlets of brown hair falling past her shoulders, the other was shorter with red hair cut short above her ears.

"Rose..." Ruby breathed in anticipation, "I-I'm so sorry! I couldn't find Sapphire anywhere and decided to play around with this thing for a bit!!"

"Oh Ruby dear, ahahaha! It's fine, don't worry!" Rose replied and smiled. The deep and regal baritone of her laugh had a calming effect, and within minutes, Ruby had managed to keep her hammering pulse rate under control.

"Yes Ruby, it's perfectly alright to be curious!" The other woman replied perkily and waved, "I'm Pearl, Sapphire has told me a lot about you."

"S-she did?" Ruby asked as she felt her face heat up with embarrassment and a tinge of joy.

"Aww well, you girls take care of each other alright! Especially you Ruby, watch out for Sapphire. She may be an ice cold bitch but she still needs occasional warm hugs from you!" Rose gushed with a knowing smile as she hooked an arm around Pearl's shoulders.

"Alright Rose, back to business! I have important information for you, Ruby." Pearl reminded in a slight, singsong tone. "At midnight, three days after today. Gather the rebels at the southern gates when the decoy firework show starts at the other end of the city." Pearl instructed with wide eyes and a variety of hand gestures. "Then drive out into the desert till the sun rises and the sand turns pink and crystalline. When it does, you'll be in the vicinity of the crystal sand dunes where our camp is situated at."

"Will you guys be there too?" Ruby asked as her mind's eye began playing out images of sandstorms, trucks, and the rebels laying siege to the city.

"We'll be launching our first attack when the fireworks go off. Stay clear of Blue Diamond's court and the houses of parliament when it happens, that's where Rose and I will be. A series of other attacks will be scattered throughout the city in the meantime." Pearl rattled off with a calculating glint in her icy blue eyes.

"Aye aye Pearl!" Ruby replied with a mock salute. "The trucks have been checked and readied for our journey. And IF, we screw up big time and The Diamonds send an army after us, we'll lead them off into the rocky valley west of here and then head for the sand dunes once they're taken care of."

"The plan seems great Ruby! Ohhh, I'm so happy for you girls!!" Rose replied with enthusiasm. "We'll see you all in three days!"

"Bye now!" Pearl said with a wave as she leaned into Rose's side with a joyful grin plastered over her face. "Good luck and see you on the other side! And oh, tell Sapphire we said hi by the way!" She called out before the image vanished and Ruby was once again left alone in Sapphire's kitchen.

"Damn, Sapphy's gonna be so livid when she finds out that I activated the message pod without her." Ruby mused and silently laughed to herself as she rummaged through several cupboards in search of something to make dinner with. Ruby knew that Sapphire was good friends with Pearl and she would have loved to have a chat with her about the mysteries of life and other stuff that would just bore Ruby, who preferred to live in the moment.

"Perhaps I could make it up to Sapphy by cooking her favourite meal..." Ruby thought as she placed a metal pan on the stovetop.

4 days before the rebellion...  
~  
Sapphire's communication device whirred and beeped as blue light shone from it. She groaned and rolled over in bed, careful not to wake Ruby. Sapphire mildly registered a hint of frustration floating to the surface of her mind as she read the text message from one of Blue Diamond's other diplomats:

"Hi Sapphire,

Blue Diamond requests that you show up at her court later today. Seems like word of the rebellion has gotten to her and she'll need your help crafting out a plan. However, I don't know much about it so I can't give you all of the details right now. Good luck and see you soon!

Lapis Lazuli"

Sapphire groaned again, "Who sends messages like these at 4am?" she thought to herself as she cuddled up against Ruby's sleeping form and tried to go back to sleep. Absently rubbing her steadily growing belly, she wondered about the baby within her. What would she look like, would she have hair like her own or Ruby's? And what would her voice sound like, Sapphire certainly couldn't wait to hear the sweet babble of her daughter's voice.

But most importantly, Sapphire wondered what it would feel like to be someone who wasn't created for a purpose. But instead, someone who was born out of the love she had for Ruby and vice versa, a fusion of their love. Shutting her eyes with a contented sigh, Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and drifted off to sleep.

\---

Sapphire stepped out of the elevator and swallowed hard, clasping her shaking hands together, she marched into the court, heels clacking in sync with every beat of her heart.

"My Diamond, I've arrived." Sapphire said with her head bowed.

"Sapphire, I've received news of the rebels' planned attacks and I'm certain that my diplomats have informed you of it." Blue Diamond replied with one of her hands raised. Sapphire hated how she couldn't see Blue Diamond's face with the cloak the wore over her head. It made reading her expression and knowing the right thing to say a lot harder.

Whilst Blue Diamond was speaking, Sapphire discreetly looked around the court and made eye contact with several other people who she knew were also apart of the rebels. She nervously hoped that none of them had freaked out and come clean to Blue Diamond about their plans.

"Sapphire," Blue Diamond commanded, "I'll need you to ensure all of the city's gates are on lockdown and all vehicles capable of handling the desert's terrain are disabled."

Instinctively aware that all eyes on the court were on her, Sapphire stood with her back ramrod straight and hoped with all her might that her baby bump wasn't showing through her dress.

"Yes, my Diamond." Sapphire replied with clasped hands. "I'll get a team of technicians and mechanics to deal with the vehicles."

"Good." Blue Diamond replied, "as for you, Lapis Lazuli." She commanded with a finger pointed in the direction of a woman with messy, chin length black hair and a halter top. "You are to relay everything we've discussed to Yellow Diamond's court. Warn everyone about it, the rebels WILL NOT stand a chance!"

"Y-yes my Diamond." Lapis replied as she scrambled towards her hoverboard, leapt onto it and promptly took off for the skies through a large open window.

"Court dismissed", Blue Diamond said as she got up and strode through the small crowd that had gathered in the room, scattering people everywhere as they tried to clear a path for her.

Sapphire stared hard at Blue Diamond's back as she recalled Ruby telling her stories about Pink Diamond, how she withdrew from the Diamond Empire with the hope of changing things for the better, and how she had met her end at the hands of her sisters, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond. Sapphire couldn't believe how one could be callous enough to murder their own sister in a struggle for power. Growing up alone in a broken world often made Sapphire long for a connection with someone else, she was indeed lucky to have found Ruby. However, she couldn't erase the memories of the times she had awoken in the dead of night to find Ruby crying out for her mother and sisters in her sleep. Sapphire would then cuddle Ruby till the sun rose and the room filled with light, she hated how she would probably never be able to heal that gaping hole in Ruby's heart.

The rebellion... STARTS NOW.  
~

First, there were firecrackers, they filled the atmosphere with pops and crackles.

Next came the fireworks, painting the night sky with grandiose and delicate artistry.

And then came the fire, burning bright as whole armies were taken down by the rebels, chaos and terror owned the night.

Leaping gracefully off her vantage point, the terrifying warrior proceeded to take down several huge soldiers with a few graceful moves from her sword. Cropped red hair glinted under the moonlight as she raised her head towards the sky and let out a ferocious battle cry. A cry that symbolised all of her unbridled rage at the years of mistreatment she had received. Pearl after all, had been created for a purpose too, to serve nobility and work herself to the bone for all her days to come. But she had defied that purpose, along with hundreds of rebels, and tonight they would turn the tables and reign supreme, what a time to be alive.

From across the city, strands of Pearl's cry found its way to Rose's ears as she lead an army of rebels into a fierce battle. It felt like a beautiful irony, that Rose Quartz, who was made to be an army general was indeed serving her purpose, but instead she was on serving it on the opposing team for a whole other cause. Tonight, Rose would show them how beautiful the act of killing with kindness was.

And on the other side of the wall, burned a different kind of fire. It was the fire that burned within one's soul as they hurtled off for a future full of promise on machines of metal with oil for blood and engines for hearts. Voices yelled and hooted into the desert night as the escaping rebels revved their engines and left their old lives of tyranny behind.

Sapphire's ears ringed with joyful laughter as she pumped her foot on the pedal with full force, it was impossible to tell where her laugh ended and Ruby's started. At that moment, it was just them, the truck, and their shared joy of living in a moment the both of them had dreamed of for years.

Ruby chortled with glee as she watched cacti and rock formations speed by their truck. At that moment, she felt no more pain, fear or despair. "Dang, if this truck had a horn, I'd be making such a din." she thought to herself. The revving engine of another truck caught Ruby's attention as she turned towards the passenger side window and saw Lapis Lazuli at the wheel of a truck with green stripes painted all over its trailer and the word MALACHITE written on the cab. Sitting in the passenger seat next to her was Yellow Diamond's general (now ex-general), Jasper, a literal six-feet tall tower of muscle and brawn.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" was all Ruby could hear as Peridot sped past on a smaller vehicle with a machine gun mounted on the back. "Goodbye blue and yellow clods!!" she yelled with her face pointed towards the constellations that hung in the sky above.

Ruby sighed and turned towards Sapphire in the driver's seat next to her. With the moonlight upon her tan skin and tendrils of hair flying in the wind, Sapphire reminded Ruby of old world goddesses in stories she had read as a child, tales of vengeful queens, brave warriors, nimble huntresses, and beautiful seductresses. She wanted to savour this moment forever.

Sapphire looked towards the horizon, framed by an endless expanse of red sand on one end, and an endless mural of constellations on the other. She sure was glad that she and the other rebels had successfully mislead The Diamonds and therefore rendered them completely unprepared for the rebels' attacks. She smiled silently to herself as she thought of the world her unborn daughter would grow up in, a world so unlike the only one she had ever known.

"Ruby, what should we name our child huh?" Sapphire asked. Humming the melody of a song whose lyrics she had long forgotten as she waited for an answer.

"You know what Sapphy? Let's name her Garnet." Ruby replied, drumming her fingers on the dashboard as joy tinted her raspy voice, "that's the name of the truck we're in, by the way."

"Only Ruby would think up of something like that." Sapphire thought to herself and beamed happily.

"Ruby, it's perfect!" she sighed, "This truck, it's bringing us to a place where we'll experience something entirely new. And I'd like to think that our child... she will be something entirely new too." Sapphire replied, tilting her head towards the galaxies above as happy tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story inspired by a fusion of other dystopian sci-fi stories (Mad Max: Fury Road, The Hunger Games, A Boy and His Dog, and Arclight)


	3. She Wears High Heels, I Wear Sneakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human AU where Amethyst is a spy for the Crystal Gems and Peridot was a seductress sent by the Diamond Authority to get her to spill Rose's secrets. Unfortunately for the DA, these girls are simply too gay to function.
> 
> Also unfortunately for any swifties out there, this story does not have a lot of Taylor Swift in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this one gets pretty smutty!

The first sensation Amethyst registered upon waking up were the pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist. Next came the feeling of a head of soft hair nestled in the crook of her neck and warm breath on her skin. Blinking the harsh Rio de Janeiro tropical morning sunlight out of her eyes, Amethyst yawned and tried to extricate herself from her partner's grasp without rousing her. Her dark eyes took in the sight of the sleeping girl before her, marvelling at the sight of how radiant her olive skin looked and how adorable she was when asleep. Spotting of a hint of metal glinting in the sunlight, Amethyst reached out and began untangling the silver necklace which had been caught in her girlfriend's bleached locks. The pendant on the chain was a small green gem with two silver loops encircling it. Holding it between her thumb and forefinger, the pendant reminded Amethyst of diagrams of atoms she had seen in a high school chemistry textbook once.

"Hmm... good morning." Her now half-awake partner mumbled into the sheets as she furrowed her dark brows and rolled onto her back.

Shit, fumbling with her necklace must have woken her. Amethyst thought before laying back down, "Sorry Peridot, didn't mean to wake ya, but your necklace was all caught in your hair."

"It must have gotten tangled while we were getting frisky last night, hmm?" Peridot replied with a yawn and sat up as she tugged her necklace out of her chin length blonde hair. "So did you sleep well Ame?" she asked before leaning forward to tuck a loose strand of Amethyst's dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Hmm preeetty well, considering that I dreamt of nothing but chocolate donuts and your naked tits all night." Amethyst replied cheekily, as Peridot laughed and blushed beet red.

"Aww Ame, you just couldn't get enough of these babies huh?" Peridot teased, hands cupping her small breasts as she leaned close to Amethyst. "We have about 10 minutes for a quickie if you're up for it." She whispered and straddled Amethyst's lap as their lips met and tongues clashed.

"I don't know how people even make morning sex seem sexy with bad breath and everything." Amethyst joked when Peridot finally let go of her to catch her breath. "Go brush your teeth P-dot and I'll make you come seven times in a row."

"Ooooh cheeky, I'll be waiting." Peridot giggled, before sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed. Amethyst stared wide eyed as she walked out of the bedroom, noting how her girlfriend's bare ass jiggled slightly with every step.

"What a dork." Amethyst sighed, as she untangled herself from the sheets and pulled on her underwear before heading for the kitchen. "What should I have for breakfast..." she muttered to herself. Pulling open the door of the fridge, she caught sight of a plate of waffles. Perfect!

She looked up as the bathroom door opened 20 minutes later and her ears caught upon her girlfriend's nasally voice singing along to a somewhat familiar pop song.

"She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers." Peridot sang as she marched out of the bathroom with wet hair and her shirt sticking to her damp body.

"Hey Peri, I didn't know you listened to Taylor Swift?" Amethyst yelled down the hall with a mouthful of waffles.

"I used to, when I was like 17!" Peridot replied and reached for one of the waffles on Amethyst plate. "I related a lot to her back then, you know. I was always the little nerd pining for the hot chick. Too bad said hot chick was usually taken or straight, and very mean." Peridot chuckled to herself and looked across the table at Amethyst.

"Hey, don't feel bad Peri. Those girls, they probably peaked in secondary school, you know, still living in the same town and fucking the same people all these years. But lookatcha, you're a bona fide Bond girl who hides guns in her garter and drinks champagne on private jets!"

"Aww thank you Amethyst, my bona fide Jill Bond." Peridot replied, stroking a soft hand over Amethyst's cheek.

"Nah don't say that Peri, I'm just a little old spy slash seductress, dating another spy who works for my boss's number one enemy." Amethyst replied, bopping Peridot on the tip of her small nose. "So how have things been going with your boss, Yellow Diamond?" Ame asked, finishing off the last of her waffles.

"Hmmm, not very good actually. I'm starting to suspect that she knows I've been defecting to the other side along with Blue Diamond's spy, Lapis Lazuli." Peridot spoke with a worried expression, eyes staring down at the half eaten waffle in her hands. "But do not worry Amethyst, Lapis and I plan to leave the Diamond Authority should things get really bad, we will then be free to join you guys!"

"Lapis? I've heard Pearl mention that name before." Amethyst said as she dusted the crumbs off her hands.

"Yeah, Lapis Lazuli is just an alias she uses for work, her real name is Leah Bautista and her job is to seduce the people who work for Rose Quartz aka your boss and get information out of them, similar to what I do. But lately, I hear she's been taking a liking to Pearl."

"Jesus Peri, so this is why Pearl has been all weird lately, she's in love with a Bond girl too!" Amethyst gushed with excitement as she demanded a reluctant Peridot to spit out more details about Pearl's latest girlfriend.

"Alright, enough about Pearl and Lapis for now. We'd better get going if we don't wanna miss our flight to Morocco." Peridot reminded as she stood up and cleared Amethyst's plate. "We'll be seeing the both of them, as well as Ruby and Sapphire and Garnet later so let's not keep them waiting."

Ahhh typical Peridot, always yammering about being on time. Amethyst thought as she headed over to her bag and began picking out clean clothes for her flight. Looking over into Peridot's bag, Amethyst couldn't help but wonder how such an uptight person could even deal with such a messy suitcase. Peridot's suitcase had balled up leggings and tank tops strewn in it along with a black bra that was dangling off the rim of the suitcase. Her eyes landed upon Peridot's passport, tucked within a compartment in her suitcase. Amethyst felt she shouldn't be snooping, but curiosity got the better of her as she reached in and thumbed through the small book, stopping only when she got to the last page. She held it up towards the window, allowing the light to bounce off the glossy surface which held a picture of Peridot probably taken during her late teens, as well as some basic information about her.

Amethyst looked at the photo of a fresh faced Peridot with dark undyed hair held in a neat bun atop her head and no makeup. Her eyes flew over to the right side of the page as she read out her girlfriend's name and details softly, "Pei Shan Huang, born on August 3rd, 1992 in Shanghai, China."

"Hey Ame, what are you looking at?" Peridot's voice rang out behind her, causing Amethyst to yelp and nearly drop the passport in her hands.

"Oh hey Peri, I found this in your suitcase and I was just taking a look!" Amethyst replied with a wavering voice. Which Peridot thankfully did not seem to pick up on as she simply smiled and commented on how young she looked in her photo.

"Sometimes, I think its crazy how we were born on the opposite sides on the planet, and yet here we are today, falling asleep every night in each other's arms." Peridot mused, "You were born here in Rio, and me in Shanghai. Fate sure has a sweet way of doing things." She pondered aloud before pulling a few articles of clothing and her makeup bag out of her suitcase. "Head out first when you're ready, it'll seem less suspicious if we aren't spotted leaving together." She reminded before kissing Amethyst on the cheek.

~ ~ ~

The hot sun shone through the dark glass of the car window as Amethyst looked out and watched as the Brazilian city sped by. The interior of the car was cool and she couldn't help but run her hands along the expensive leather seats and marvel at the exquisite bottles of champagne placed in the centre console. As they drove past a favela*, Amethyst peered through the dark glass and spotted several children kicking soccer balls and running along the streets. They wore thin tanks tops or t-shirts and battered flip flops, kicking up clouds of dirt as they chased one another and laughed loudly. Amethyst closed her eyes and sighed, she had been one of those children before, back when she was a little girl named Alessandra "Alessia" Gomez. Having been abandoned at a train station by her mother when she was six, she had wandered around crying out for her mom till she ran into a group of older children who took her in. They'd lived in one of Rio's biggest slums, where she had grown up and soon became the leader of one of the many street gangs that were born in the slums of urbanized Brazil.

It felt like a lifetime away, when a white woman with strawberry blonde ringlets had approached her while she had sitting by the sidewalk on a hot summer afternoon. Amethyst had nearly bolted when she caught sight of the white lady standing in front of her with a big smile on her face. Her time in the favela had taught her to be extremely wary of strangers, especially ones who seemed a little too nice for her liking. Amethyst couldn't fathom why this lady, bearing the stereotypical image of an American tourist would even want to have a chat with a dingy looking slum girl.

"Hello, my name is Rose Quartz, what's yours?" she had asked.

"It's Alessia, Alessia Gomez. do you have something to tell me? You shouldn't be here otherwise." Amethyst had replied, looking around warily as though someone were about to ambush them both.

"Yes, Alessia dear, do you know anything about your father?"

"M-m-y father?" Amethyst replied, taken aback by the question. Her mother had told her countless stories of her dad, including the story of how he had been brutally murdered behind his fruit stall during the night. Amethyst's mother had been so buried in grief that she had gone unhinged, turning to crack and alcohol to numb her pain. She sometimes wondered if her mother's reason for abandoning her, was because she could barely look at Amethyst without being reminded of her father. She was after all the spitting image of her dad, sharing the same large eyes, plump lips and voluminous hair.

"He's dead, Ms Rose." She replied softly.

"I know Alessia, he's my cousin." The woman replied softly with a hint of sadness in her voice. "My mother and I run a law enforcement organisation and we have been trying to avenge his death for years. We thought you would like to be part of this, it would at least give you some closure."

"Really, I didn't know I had any other family members around, but you're white and all...?" Amethyst trailed off, her mind buzzing with thoughts. The woman had merely chuckled and said, "I'm English on my dad's side and Brazilian on my mom's. My mother is the sister of your grandmother afterall."

The woman named Rose had looked at Amethyst's uncertain expression before patting her on the shoulder and pulling a small card out of her purse. "I'll let you think about it, you can call this number or visit me at this address if you need anything. See you around, Alessia!" she had said before leaving with a wave. Amethyst had stared at her as she walked off, light hair bouncing against her back as her skirts billowed in the breeze. Bringing the card to eye level, Amethyst's eyes were drawn to three words printed in a larger font size than the others, "The Crystal Gems..." she read, smiling to herself as her mind conjured an image of a fortune teller's shop instead of the law enforcement agency Rose spoke about, she had expected it to have a name like the FBI or something.

She had fallen into bed with her mind whirling at the speed of a race car that night. Amethyst felt torn between staying at the favela with her friends, or heading off with Rose in search of adventure and an unknown future. Sure the former thought felt more comforting but Amethyst knew she would never forgive herself if she missed the chance to experience something different, something way out of her comfort zone. She had stayed up that night, watching over her friends as they slept, chests rising and falling rhythmically.

"I guess I'm leaving then." She said softly to herself.

And that was how Alessia died, and Amethyst was reborn from the ashes of her former life.

~ ~ ~

The car pulled up on the tarmac, tires screeching as it came to a stop by a private jet parked in the middle of the runway. Amethyst squinted against the harsh sunlight as she stepped out of the car and ran across the hot asphalt. The wind blew her waist length hair everywhere and sent her coat flapping against her thighs, which only managed to annoy her as she made her way up the stairs and into the plane.

"Hey Amethyst, looking good." A smooth voice rang out as a tall woman stepped into view.

"Garnet! How have you been g-squad?" Amethyst squealed as she launched herself into the woman's arms for a hug.

"I'm good, had lots of fun chasing Jasper across the Mediterranean. And also, the food in Italy is really good." She replied with a small grin.

"Jasper? You mean my rich brat of a cousin who decided to work for the Diamond Authority instead?" Amethyst hissed, what was she doing in the Mediterranean?

"Trafficking people illegally and running away from me for the most part, I guess." Garnet spoke, turning around as a short, well-built woman exited the plane's cockpit and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Garnet, I'm so glad that you're back, your mama and I have missed you!" she squealed, head rising to look up at her very tall daughter. "Oh look at you, you've gotten so skinny! When we land in Morocco, Sapphire and I are gonna fix you some good food." She said, as another woman with long blonde hair stepped out from behind the door with a serene smile on her face, Garnet's other mom apparently.

"Momma, mama! I've missed you both very much, did you like the pictures of the Aegean Sea I sent you last week? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Garnet said excitedly.

"Garnet darling, Ruby and I loved every single picture you sent." Sapphire spoke as smile lines appeared on her face. The door of the plane opened once more as a slender woman stepped through, struggling with the large case she was carrying.

"Whew!" she panted, setting it down on the ground nearby, Amethyst smirked when she noted that the case appeared even larger than the woman herself.

"Hello Pearl, haven't seen you in a while." Sapphire piped, as Pearl looked up at the small party that had gathered in the plane and smiled sheepishly at them.

"I'm very sorry ladies but some technical issues cropped up this morning and I had to deal with them." She replied, gesturing to the large case. "I called Peridot several times for backup this morning but she wasn't picking up. Was she with you, Amethyst?" Pearl asked, blue eyes meeting Amethyst's dark ones.

"Uh duh, Peridot was busy getting turned inside out by yours truly this morning!" she replied proudly and stuck a thumb into her chest as a blush crept its way across Pearl's cheeks.

"Amethyst, really!" she scolded, hands tugging on a scarf wrapped around her neck. Amethyst supressed a laugh as she noted the blue colour of the scarf as well as the teardrop patterns it bore. It obviously belonged to Lapis, "so Pearl, what about you, had any fun last night?" Amethyst asked cheekily, as Pearl's blush deepened and the tall spy looked like she wanted to hide behind one of the airplane's seats.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Garnet said as adjusted her sunglasses and squeezed past Pearl and Amethyst to take a seat in the back of the plane, "we should really get going."

"Buckle up kids!" Ruby added, before disappearing into the cockpit with Sapphire. Shrugging, Amethyst took a seat across the aisle from Garnet and pulled out her phone. There were 3 new messages from Peridot, the first was a meme, and the other two were selfies she took while getting dressed that morning.

What a nerd, Amethyst thought as she opened the first picture, it was a selfie Peridot had taken of herself in a push up bra, captioned with "too much boob?" The other photo was a mirror selfie, captioned with "let's watch a few episodes of Camp Pining Hearts tonight, we haven't had a 'Netflix and chill' session in awhile."

"Jeez P, chill with all the flirting." Amethyst muttered. Looking across the aisle, she spotted Garnet smirking at her. "You two are adorable." She spoke, as Amethyst felt her ears heat up with mild embarrassment. Looking over to the seat in front of her, Amethyst spotted Pearl mumbling under her breath as her eyes ran over the screen of a bulky laptop computer, the large case now lay open in front of her, with bits and pieces of tech unrecognisable to Amethyst scattered around it. Looking at her fellow spy's face, memories from the time when she had just joined The Crystal Gems bubbled up from the depths of her mind. Amethyst remembered how she had felt when she first laid eyes on Pearl. The tall half Irish, half Indian spy had looked like a goddess to her young teenaged self then. Unfortunately, Pearl never seemed to notice Amethyst's affections for her and instead treated her like a younger sister. Pearl herself too, seemed to have a thing for Rose but Amethyst couldn't be sure. Still, she was glad that Pearl had ultimately found love with the feisty Filipina spy/seductress, Lapis.

"Amethyst, why are you breathing down the back of my head?" Pearl asked, jolting Amethyst out of her thoughts. "Oooh sorry Pearl, I just wanted to see what you're working on" she hastily replied.

"Well, for starters, the Diamond Authority as all of their spies tagged with a microchip that will self-destruct should any of them defect to the opposition or betray their superiors, killing them instantly. Right now, I'm working on overriding the system that these chips run on. Once the system is down, Peridot, Lapis and countless other people will be freed from the hell that is the DA." Pearl spoke, her usually motherly sounding voice taking on sterner tones as Amethyst noted how she had furrowed her brow and clenched her fist.

"And then you'll be free to be with Lapis, and I can be with Peridot..." Amethyst trailed, eyes running over the glowing screen of the computer in Pearl's lap.

"Yes, and it's happening tonight." Pearl spoke with steely determination. "We will infiltrate the birthday party of Yellow Diamond's daughter which is to be held in one of their many mansions."

"Hidden deep within their Moroccan mansion is the system that controls the servers and various computer systems the Diamond Authority rely on." Garnet added as she approached. "I have word that everyone at the party will don masquerade masks, as requested by Yellow D's daughter herself, so infiltration should be fairly easy."

"Masquerade masks? Dang, she's practically asking for it!" Amethyst laughed, damn this was gonna be easy.

After a few hours spent watching Lil' Butler, her favourite show on her laptop, Amethyst felt the plane's altitude fall. Peering out of the window, she spotted the glittering skyline of Rabat, the capital of Morocco below the rapidly descending plane.

The intercom crackled to life as Ruby's voice sounded throughout the plane cabin "Welcome to Morocco ladies, please enjoy your stay and try not to get killed during any missions!"

"Ruby!" a second voice scolded softly.

"Oh sorry Saph, but if you girls need anything, we'll be one call away!" Ruby said with a bubbly tone, before Sapphire's voice cut in. "I'll be with my helicopter on the roof of the mansion tonight at 2300 hours, good luck girls!" she softer woman spoke, before the intercom was shut off.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl silently packed up their belonging and exited the plane. The latter two began making their way across the tarmac to the airport building nearby as Garnet hugged both her moms before racing across the runway to catch up with the two.

"Let's each get separate cabs to the hotel, it's safer that way." She said to Pearl and Amethyst once they were past security.

"Right!" Pearl replied, taking large strides to keep up with Garnet and Amethyst as she pulled her large rolling suitcase behind her. The trio approached a row of shiny black cars with tinted windows, knocking on the driver's side window of one of the cars, Garnet pulled a card out of her pocket and showed it to the driver who immediately unlocked the doors. "See you girls at the mansion tonight, and good luck." She said before shutting the door.

"Alright Amethyst, call me if you need anything, I'll see you at the party tonight." Pearl spoke as she gave Amethyst a one-armed hug before entering her car.

"Bye Pearl!" Amethyst yelled and grinned to herself as she entered the last car left in the driveway and shut the door. "Hey dude," she addressed the driver with a cheerful wave. "how ya doing?"

"Great!" he replies with a slight accent, "I hear you guys will be taking down the Diamond's power grid tonight, damn it must be exciting!"

"It sure is, not one mission I've been on has been boring ever since I joined you guys!" Amethyst replied excitedly. Picking up a bottle of water in the centre console, she cracked the plastic seal and took a long swig out of it. "Damn, Africa sure is sunny." She commented, "it kinda reminds me of Tehran."

"Sunny weather is good." The driver spoke, eyes on the busy road as he wound through the streets of the city. "I've never been to Tehran though, but from the pictures of it I've seen on Instagram, everyone seems pretty loaded!" he laughed.

Amethyst laughed and joked with the driver over the time it took to arrive at the hotel. Talking to people always made her feel uplifted and a hell lot happier than when she was alone on solo missions without anyone by her side. She was a natural extrovert, as Peridot had once said after listening to her ramble on about everything under the sun on one of their earlier dates. She loved how the act of talking made her feel alive.

Marching in through the grand doors of the hotel made Amethyst feel as though she were Kim Kardashian arriving at LAX, she loved moments like these. She put her coat on as she felt the cool air conditioning blowing against her now exposed shoulders and arms was a stark contrast to the sunlight that had been enveloping her skin during her short time in Rabat. Stepping into the elevator, she marvelled at the rich panelling and how everything within it screamed luxury. "This is just an elevator, c'mon guys!" She silently screamed to herself as a ding sounded and the doors slid open soundlessly. The lush carpeting muffled her footsteps as she arrived at her room and unlocked the door.

Sunlight spilled through a picture window framed by cream coloured curtains, bouncing off various reflective surfaces as it made its way into the large living room. Amethyst felt her eyes widen as she took in the grandeur of the living room and the panoramic view of Rabat from beyond the window.

"Gosh darn it Rose, you're really spoiling us this time." She muttered under her breath as she tore her eyes away from the living room and decided to check out the other rooms. She had counted a total of four other rooms, a bedroom, a recreation room, a large kitchen, as well as a room which contained a hot tub and a luxurious bathroom. Grabbing herself a cold drink from the kitchen, Amethyst entered the recreation room and walked over to a large speaker set in the corner, plugging her phone to the speaker, she scrolled through her music library and put on an uptempo pop song, her favourite type of music.

_"I'm so into you, I can barely breathe, and all I wanna do is to fall in deep._

But close ain't close enough, till we cross the line.

So name a game to play, and I'll rose the dice, hey."

Amethyst took a swig of her drink and strolled over to the window, parting the curtains a little, she pressed her forehead against the cool glass and watched the world go by.

_"Oh baby, look what you started, the temperature's rising in here._

Is this gonna happen, been waiting and waiting for you to make a move, before I make a move."

The distinct clack of a high heel caught her attention as she spun around, glass of orange juice in hand.

_"So baby come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it._

A little bit dangerous, but baby that's how I want it."

"Hey." A high, childlike voice rang out as its owner stood in the doorway. She was standing against the light, face blanketed in shadows, but her silhouette was familiar to Amethyst. Dang, she would never forget the seductive shape of those curvy hips, the tantalising outline of her slender arms and shoulders, and not to forget the triangular form her nearly shoulder length bob always took on regardless of how much styling products she had applied into her hair.

"Peridot!" Amethyst cried out, crossing the room in a few strides as she fell into her girlfriend's arms. Burying her nose in her girlfriend shoulder, she smiled as she felt Peridot's shoulders shake with joyful laughter.

"I missed you, Ame." She said as a wide smile crossed her face, eyes lighting up so brightly that they could've contained a galaxy within them.

"Oh P-dot, I hella miss you too." Amethyst replied, before stepping back and taking in the sight of Peridot, dressed in a bodysuit, high heeled leather boots and an army jacket.

"You looking sexy today, huh Dottie?" Amethyst teased, giggling as she watched a blush make its way up Peridot's neck.

"Yellow Diamond makes all of us dress like that. Honestly, I'd rather be in an oversized tee shirt and joggers that this tight bodysuit." Peridot huffed with annoyance. "You're not looking bad yourself too." She replied and teasingly plucked the strap of Amethyst's tank top. "Hmm, it seems like you've nailed the 'off duty model' look everyone's been hyping about lately." Peridot spoke with finger quotes for emphasis.

"Oh don't ya flatter me Peri, say you wanna get a drink or something?" Amethyst asked, gesturing to the now rapidly warming glass of orange juice in her hand.

"Oooh I'll have a coke." Peridot replied, as she planted herself on the corner of a nearby pool table.

"One coke coming right up dahling." Amethyst spoke seductively as she spun around and headed for the kitchen.

Peridot watched as Amethyst disappeared from view, before getting up and walking over to the phone plugged into the speakers.

"Hmmm, what's the perfect song..." she asked aloud softly as she scrolled through the music library on Amethyst's phone and clicked on one of the tracks.

_"You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel?_

Your touch, magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing.

 

They say be afraid, you're not like the others, futuristic lover."

Peridot strode back to her corner at the pool table and waited, examining her nails as she did. She was getting on pretty well trying to kick her nervous habit of nail biting, which was something she had picked up during her teenaged years, where she had spent most of her time either freaking out over a late assignment or zoning out completely during her classes.

_"Different DNA, they don't understand you."_

The sound of Amethyst's sneakers squeaking on the smooth marble floor grew louder as she reappeared, entering the room with a can of coke and a can of grape fanta in her hands.

_"You're from a whole 'nother world, a different dimension._

You opened my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light."

"A new song, I guess you found my stash of Katy Perry albums huh?" Amethyst chuckled as she handed the can of coke over to Peri before popping the tab on her can of fanta.

"Oh god, I was so thirsty on the plane ride here but Jasper wouldn't give me anything to drink, she's such a cloddy bitch I swear!" Peridot complained between sips from her can.

"Wait, did you piss her off again or something?" Amethyst asked curiously. Sure, none of the Crystal Gems really liked Jasper very much, but she hadn't expected her cousin to be this mean to her own associates too. Peridot herself too, tended to occasionally step on people's toes without being aware of it.

"Nope, what happened was that Lapis and Jasper got into a fight mid-flight and Jasper tied her up and locked her in the bathroom. She then told me not to drink anything unless I wanted to pee in front of Lapis because she was definitely not letting her out." Peridot groaned, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What, that is hilarious hahahaha!!" Amethyst laughed, "I'd pay you $10,000 bucks to do that!"

"Amethyst, I would never pee in front of anyone!" Peridot retorted. A smirk made its way onto her face as she watched Amethyst clutch herself with laughter. How on earth did she even deserve an adorable girlfriend like that, she thought.

"Well, at least you're no longer thirsty now, because I have plans." Amethyst piped, wriggling her eyebrows for added effect. "Afterall, I still owe you seven orgasms."

"Surpise me, Amethyst." Peridot spoke. Setting her coke can down, she lay across the table and straddled the cue stick between her curvy thighs. "Do you want it now or later?"

"Later." Amethyst whispered, leaning on her fingers placed at the edge of the table as she met Peridot's lips.

_"Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction._

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, its supernatural.

Extra-terrestrial"

The song ended as their tongues met and they tasted one other, fingers running through soft hair and nails dragging over smooth skin. "Man, you're out of this world, Peri." Amethyst moaned softly as Peridot began nipping at her collarbone, "just don't give me a dozen hickeys, we still gotta be at the party in like four hours."

"We've got lots of time for a tease session then." Peridot smirked before pushing herself off the pool table. How about I challenge you to a game, the winner gets to be eaten out first." She smirked with one of her dark brows raised.

"Man Peri, that's not fair! You always win at pool, but you're one hell of a power bottom anyway." Amethyst laughed as she picked up the second cue stick. "Game on, hot nerd."

Peridot grinned as she bent over in front of her girlfriend and began setting the billiard balls in a triangular rack in the centre of the table. "Do you wanna go first Ams?" she asked, internally congratulating herself as she noted how flustered Amethyst looked.

"Nah you go first, I wanna stare at your little round ass for a bit." She replied with a raspy lilt in her voice.

"I'll be the breaker then, if you say so." Peridot shrugged and placed the cue ball in front of the solid yellow ball marked with the number one. Drawing her right arm back, she sent the white cue ball barrelling into the other fifteen balls and scattered them all across the table as two solid coloured balls were pocketed. Grinning, she then began aiming for her next shot which missed, unfortunately.

"Your turn, you're stripes!" Peridot cheered as she paced over to the other side of the table. Watching intently as Amethyst surveyed the table and chose her shot, Peridot couldn't help but notice how the late afternoon sunlight highlighted the contours of Amethyst's muscular shoulders and arms. They were broad and strong, and never failed to make Peridot feel safe whenever they were wrapped around her body. Amethyst sent the cue ball sailing into the blue striped ball with an audible 'clack', sinking it in one of the pockets as she looked up with a smirk.

"Nyeheheheh, nice one!" Peridot chortled as Amethyst simple flipped her hair over her shoulder and bent over the table once more, taking her aim. "Dang it!" Amethyst cursed as the cue ball was pocketed along with the striped purple ball, she must have positioned the cue stick a little too high. Retriving the cue ball, Peridot hummed as she circled the table, unable to find any relatively easy shots.

"Tell me Ame, where do you want me to place this cue ball." Peridot asked with a smirk.

"Ooooh I wanna shove it up your butt, Peri!" Amethyst hooted and laughed loudly, "Meh, it'll probably fit, but it might be a little bit of a squeeze."

"Oh my stars, not so soon Ame! We'll get to that later." Peridot retorted as she tried to keep her cool. She had always been high strung, but this time she wanted Ame to be the one getting all flustered before her. Placing the cue ball down on the fuzzy surface of the table, Peridot continued with the game. Whilst most people saw a game of billiards as something fun to do, it was all down to science in Peridot's mind, physics specifically. It was her way of predicting how the cue ball was to move, like how hitting it against the cushions would send it in the opposite angle and direction, and striking low on the cue ball would send it spinning backwards after coming into contact with something. Not to forget her favourite move, the jumpshot which would require her to strike extremely low on the cue ball as well apply some force to send it flying up and over several striped balls that were in her way.

Surveying the table, Peridot noted that she had only one ball left to sink before she could pocket the 8-ball. And to her dismay, Amethyst had completely blocked her off, she knew a jumpshot wouldn't work out well either.

"What's the matter Peri?" Amethyst teased, twirling her cue stick in her gorgeously voluminous long hair. "You're not gonna give up on bottoming are you?" she continued, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Amethyst knew Peridot was competitive, the girl simply never gave up on anything till she had gotten what she'd came for, which was something Amethyst found incredibly adorable and hella admirable.

Groaning with annoyance, Peridot narrowed her eyes and drew her arm back, sending the cue ball hurtling into a cushion. Hopeful eyes watched as the cue ball rebounded off the soft surface and struck the last remaining solid coloured ball, pocketing it with a satisfying clack. "I guess you're topping this time, but don't worry Ams, I always return favours." Peridot spoke softly, losing the nasally quality of her voice and exchanging it with something much gentler. It was a voice rarely heard by anybody as Peridot tended to use it sparingly. Amethyst was lucky to see this side of her girlfriend, who tended to put on a strong front in the presence of her coworkers and clients. Ame sometimes wondered if she did this to compensate for her small stature, occasionally childlike mannerisms and extremely adorable face.

I need to stop thinking about her face, damn! Amethyst thought, watching as Peridot expertly sunk the final 8-ball. "Whew, good game Ame!" she announced as Amethyst set her cue stick down and approached Peridot. "Good game indeed Dot. But I'm really looking forward to the next round, pretty sure it'll be better than this round." Amethyst whispered into her ear as she ran her blunt nails down the length of Peridot's inner forearm, making the girl shiver. "I'll go first this time..." Amethyst drawled with her raspy voice that nearly made Peridot lose it at that moment.

Peridot leaned back on the pool table as Amethyst kissed her hard, she felt strong arms holding her as she melted into her girlfriend's arms and explored her mouth with her tongue. When those strong hands began pulling off her coat and plucking at the straps of her bodysuit, Peridot let out a rather lewd moan that even surprised herself since she had never been the noisy type. Rather, it was often her partners who would wake the neighbours whilst she lay there in silence and simply enjoyed the moment. Pushing Amethyst off her to get a breath of air, she pulled her boots off and tossed them aside.

"How 'bout we undress each other before I go down on you Dot, hmm?" Amethyst asked, putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Mmhmm..." Peridot hummed softly as she pulled Amethyst's shirt off and undid the top button of her jean shorts, taking in the sight of her girlfriend's body clad in nothing but her underwear. Amethyst in return, tugged Peridot's tight bodysuit off, leaving her in her bra and panties. Peridot leaned in for another kiss but Amethyst simply wagged her finger and put it on her lips. "You gotta lose those panties first Dot."

Oooh hehehe, someone's impatient." Peridot teased before grabbing Amethyst's hands and hooking her thumbs at the waistband of her panties. "Take me on a wild ride, Ame." She whispered as the other simply grinned and began pressing light kisses along her torso, beginning at her collarbone and ending just above the mound of her neither region.

Peridot lay down on the table and sighed, a small part of her mind chastising her lest the table gave way under the weight of her and Amethyst. She could already feel Amethyst between her legs, tongue teasing circles around her clit while her fingers worked her up into a steadily building frenzy. Peridot found that one of her own hands had made its way to one of her small breasts and was gently stimulating her nipple while her other hand was clamped loosely over her mouth, fingers squeezing her lower lip. Lifting her hips off the table, Peridot begin grinding into Amethyst's face, desperate for more sensation as she pressed herself into her girlfriend's face. She could feel the metaphorical spring coiling in her gut, toned thighs squeezing against Amethyst's head as she approached her climax. I really can't last longer than 4 minutes huh? She thought rather disappointingly to herself before waves of euphoria washed over her, causing her eyes to roll back into her head as she felt her muscles throb and pulse. With her orgasm steadily waning, Peridot propped herself up and pulled Amethyst close, kissing her hard and tasting the salty, metallic tang of herself on her girlfriend's lips.

"You taste like pennies." Amethyst giggled as Peridot pulled her onto the table and began licking remnants of her fluids off her girlfriend's face. "Your turn Ame, I have a surprise for you." Peridot mused before hopping off the table and making her way to her discarded jacket on the floor. Amethyst peered over her girlfriend's shoulder as Peridot reached into one of the pockets and retrieved a metallic contraption which she promptly strapped into her right hand. Amethyst's eyes widened as five buzzing finger-like structures levitated an inch above her girlfriend's fingers.

"Cool huh? I use these floaty fingers to access out of reach places whenever I have to go through someone's stuff while they're fast asleep next to me in some hotel room." Peridot explained, watching as her mechanical hand booted up and began to glow slightly. "But lately, I've been getting lonely during the night so I added in an extra vibrate feature." She mused, a small smile dancing on her lips. "You wanna try it out Ame? I can definitely assure you that it won't electrocute your bits."

"Hell yeah Peri, oh my god you're such a nerd are you?" Amethyst laughed as Peridot sent a two fingers flying towards her lips. The metal was warm, surprisingly and Amethyst simply let Peridot part her lips and finger fuck her mouth. With her left hand, Peridot began running her nails along Amethyst's slit, eliciting moans of pleasure from the girl not long before a single vibrating finger was placed on her clit. Amethyst felt her body jolt as pleasure surged up her spine and down her legs. The two fingers were removed from her mouth and began teasing her large breasts as Peridot inserted two more vibrating fingers into Amethyst's slick entrance, eliciting loud moans and cries from her. Dang, it's only been minutes and she's already on the edge? Peridot thought before replacing the finger on Amethyst's clit with her tongue. Licking around and sucking on the sensitive bud, Peridot tuned the settings of her fingers up and watched as Amethyst came, muscles visibly throbbing as she yelled Peridot's name and moaned loudly. Turning the vibe settings down a little, Peridot ran her tongue along the spot where Amethyst's legs met her groin as the latter rode out her orgasm.

"Oh mah god, that was good, thank you so much Peridot." Amethyst whispered as her girlfriend clambered up next to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her nose in the nape of Amethyst's neck.

"Was I a good power bottom today?" Peridot asked, giggling softly as Amethyst turned around and pressed a kiss on her lips. "You were great." She whispered, pushing her knee against Peridot's legs and allowing her to grind on her knee when Peridot parted her thighs once more. "God, you're horny today Dot, Up for round two?" Amethyst asked as Peridot buried her face in her neck and gasped softly.

"H-h-h-nnn yesss, hahhh keep going." She panted, voice rising an octave as a noticeable blush developed on her face and chest. Amethyst grinned and began moving her knee in time to Peridot's grinding. She could feel that Peridot was getting wetter by the minute and was approaching her climax once again as her thighs twitched and clamped down on Amethyst's leg, blunt fingernails raking themselves down Amethyst's back as she moaned and buried her face into Amethyst hair. Leaning back, Amethyst watched as Peridot's eyes went unfocused and nearly crossed as she came for the second time. Smiling and pressing kisses against her girlfriend's sweaty neck, Amethyst hummed contentedly and wrapped her arms around Peridot's petite frame whilst she panted and sucked in deep breaths, riding out the last of her orgasm.

 

"I love you Amethyst." Peridot signed as she curled in on herself a little. Amethyst took in the sight of her face, running her eyes over Peridot's high forehead, small upturned nose and long dark lashes. Pressing a kiss between her brows, Amethyst laughed. "I love you too Peridottie. And whilst I'd love to lie here with you and bask in the afterglow, we should really start getting ready for the party."

Sighing, Peridot opened her eyes to reveal slight disappointment in them, "Fine, I guess we should." She huffed, before propping herself up on an elbow and helping Amethyst off the table. "This was fun haha, I've never had sex on a pool table before. How very kinky of you, Peridot." Amethyst teased as she collected the articles of clothing scattered across the floor. "Nah, pool table sex is pretty vanilla if you ask me. We could try something else next time." Peridot suggested as she removed her mechanical fingers from her hand and carefully stored them back in her pocket. Holding the pile of discarded clothing in one arm, Amethyst wrapped the other around Peridot's bare shoulders as they made their way towards the bedroom. "I'll see you at the party, Dot. They're arranged for us to arrive in different cars." Amethyst said before planting a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

~ ~ ~

Amethyst could hear the pounding music before her driver even entered the compound as the very sight itself of the house had her speechless. It was several stories high and spanned a few acres of land, a 21st century castle fit for a queen and her empire. Dang, she wondered how it felt to be Yellow Diamond's daughter, barely eighteen and already richer than Amethyst would ever be in her life. Gathering her long gown so that she wouldn't trip, Amethyst stepped out of the open car door and smiled at the driver before carefully making her way up the front stairs. She wasn't feeling herself in the slinky dark purple gown and heels she was wearing, preferring athleisure attire and street style clothing over the dressy pieces Pearl had picked out for her.

"Amethyst, you can't wear ripped leggings to the party, that would be a dead giveaway and would certainly blow our cover!" Pearl had retorted when Amethyst had initially flat out refused to put on the gown with a high slit that exposed most of her left leg. However after much cajoling, she had begrudgingly agreed to at least blend in with most of the crowd since female identifying people apparently weren't allowed into Diamond Authority parties unless they had on a dress and heels. As she stepped through the wide doors and surveyed the crown, fragments of memories floated to the surface of her mind.

"How fucking backward is that huh?!" Amethyst had complained to Peridot that night, pacing back and forth in front of the Asian girl as she ranted about the possibility of an embarrassing wardrobe malfunction.

"It is entirely archaic, and you're not the only one complaining. Jasper hates wearing dresses too, said she can't sit in one without showing everyone in the room what her twat looks like." Peridot had replied with a smirk.

Chuckling at the thought of her girlfriend, Amethyst approached a server in a belly dancer's outfit and grabbed a drink off her platter. Damn it, she thought. It was tough work trying to manoeuvre herself through the crowd without one of her tits popping out of her dress. She knew she should have asked Pearl to get her one with more chest coverage as Pearl had a waif-like size zero figure and obviously never had to deal with the problems that came with having double Ds, hence the extremely low cut gown.

"This is a fucking nighmare..." Amethyst mumbled to herself as she ascended to the second storey of the house. Sipping her drink as she leaned on the railing, she eyed the crowd beneath as they danced to an EDM song blaring from various speakers around the DJ's booth.

_"Baby, this is what you came for_

Lightning strikes every time she moves.

And everybody's watching her, but she's looking at you, oh, oh."

Looking across the house, Amethyst spotted two girls with their arms intertwined. The taller one was obviously Pearl, looking stunning in a bejewelled white dress and a silver masquerade mask with a shorter girl clad in a transparent blue gown hanging off her arm. Amethyst squinted as the girl turned around, revealing her almost make up-less face framed by a bob haircut with flipped ends.

"Pearl and Lapis, pffft." Amethyst huffed. Since Lapis was already here, there was no doubt Peridot was somewhere in the house since the duo always showed up on missions together. Something Amethyst was really thankful for as she knew Lapis was good in a fight should they get into any trouble, whilst Peridot was more well known for screaming at the top of her lungs while hitting people over the head with table lamps.

Looking back into the crowd, Amethyst noticed that Lapis was staring hard at her and gesturing discreetly to her ear. Oh dang it, Amethyst thought when she realised the communicator hidden inside her ear wasn't switched on.

"Hello, Amethyst?" Lapis' voice sounded clearly from the device, the quality wasn't too bad considering how noisy the environment around them was. "You forgot about the communicator did you? Pearl was getting all worried over here."

"I forgot about it because I was busy trying to keep myself from spilling out of my damn dress!" Amethyst fumed. "Say, have you seen Peridot anywhere? I've been looking for her all over the place."

Lapis giggled loudly before replying, "Oh sweet Peri, she's probably off exploring the house like the dork she is. You'll have better luck finding her the corridors than on the dance floor. Give her a call maybe, toodles!"

"Bye!" Amethyst said as she set her empty glass down on another server's platter and headed off into a nearby corridor. Here, the thumping bass of the music died down, providing Amethyst's ears a well-deserved break from the earlier deafening bass that threatened to blow her eardrums out. Pressing a finger to her communicator, she tuned it to Peridot's channel and spoke, "Hey Peri, where you at?"

"Amethyst hey! I was just you know, exploring for a bit. That way if we have to make a quick escape, it'll be easy." Peridot's spoke quickly. "I've identified a few ways we could get onto the helipad on the roof quickly. But if all else fails let's just break a window and get out of here alright?

"Nice! I'd love to punch in some of these rich ass bitch's windows." Amethyst chortled as she turned around and headed to where the main party was held. "Meet me on the second floor of the atrium, I'll be standing by the bannister."

"Alright, see you in a bit Ame." Peridot replied before hanging up. Amethyst smiled and turned around, heading back to where most of the party's guests had congregated. Picking up another drink, she flipped her wild tresses over her shoulder and sipped her drink.

A light touch on her bare shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts as she spun around and took in the sight of Peridot before her. Amethyst's eyes travelled from her immaculately made up face and down the length of her emerald green gown with cutouts in the sides that accentuated the curve of her hips. Upon hearing Peridot clear her throat, Amethyst's eyes shot up back to her face which was covered by a black masquerade mask studded with silver sequins.

"Ame, my eyes are up here!" She said playfully with a wide smile as she plucked Amethyst's drink out of her hand and took a sip.

"Damn Perr, get your own drink!" she chided, before gently poking a finger at Peridot's updo. "Really huh, space buns for a formal party? I like how you think."

"Why thank you, I figured that it'd be a good way to hide my bleached-to-death hair." She replied proudly before wrapping her small hand around Amethyst's wrist and leading her away from the crowd.

"Say Amethyst, wanna explore the house with me? I heard that there's a few spots where we could you know, get cosy for a bit." She whispered with a finger raised to the communicator in her ear.

Lapis' melodious voice crackled to life within the device in Amethyst's own ear, "Pearl, I've been thinking about you all night long. Of how the sunshine reflects off your rose gold hair and the way you walk, all graceful and poised like a swan." Supressing a chuckle, Amethyst looked at Peridot and nodded. The plan was for Peridot to discreetly meet up with Pearl in the room that contained the Diamond Authority's servers while Amethyst and Lapis were to keep watch. And of course to make things discreet, the two couples were gonna pretend to sneak off for some private time.

"And lastly, do you know how fondly I remember your eyes?" Lapis added.

"Well I know a spot in the west wing of the house where no one will disturb us." Pearl spoke with her voice all low and breathy. Amethyst noted that her voice was missing of its signature stern or slightly panicked tones. Wrapping her arm around Peridot's shoulder, she pulled her close and whispered, "Whatcha say we head into the west wing where's quieter and all, so I can hear you moan and scream my name in all its glory."

Noticing the blush that had crept up Peridot's cheeks, Amethyst could only imagine what Pearl's reaction to something so lewd would be. Lapis however, would probably be laughing her skinny ass off.

"And I can't wait to taste you." Peridot whispered, before planting a kiss on Amethyst's cheek and leading her deeper into the house. Their heels clacked loudly against the wooden floor as the thumping bass died out and gave way to silence and the sounds of their own breathing. Leading the way, Peridot muttered to herself as they passed several doors and the corridor began taking a downward incline, indicating that they were probably heading below the ground level of the house.

An underground bunker for computer servers? Dang. Amethyst thought, as Peridot let out a soft whoop and stopped at a metal door with an iris scanner attached. Positioning one of her eyes in front of the scanner, a red beam of light shone out of it and began mapping her irise for a few seconds before shutting off and the door unlocked with a loud clunk.

"You hacked the system?" Amethyst asked in bewilderment and watched as Peridot strode over to the main console and studied it.

"Oh I'm wearing a contact lens with the iris print of Yellow Diamond's daughter that I'd stolen from the database earlier." She explained as Lapis and Pearl appeared in the hallway that lead to the room.

"Oh hey Amethyst, nice going there. You made me wonder what Peri here sounds like when she moans your name in bed." Lapis teased, much to the embarrassment of Peridot who now looked like she wanted to hide under the console.

"Alright ladies, we have got work to do here." Pearl reminded, nodding in Peridot's direction to give her the cue to start hacking into the system. Pulling a thin USB drive out of one of her silk gloves, Pearl headed to one of the server's towers and plugged it into a port.

"Yo let's leave the nerd squad to do their thing while we go and kick the asses of anyone who finds us down here." Amethyst spoke and looked at Lapis, as the latter grinned and stepped out of the room. Their footsteps echoed off the walls of the empty corridor, Amethyst could only wonder how deep underground they were right now.

"So, how have you and Peri been so far, good?" Lapis asked, attempting to strike up a conversation with Amethyst as the two had never really worked together. Apparently, the Diamonds must have thought that Lapis wasn't Amethyst's type, and hence Peridot had constantly been the one sent to seduce Amethyst.

"Damn it's been nothing but awesome. How did you even live in the same apartment with her for all these years and not straight up fall in love with her?" Amethyst asked, turning to look at Lapis' amused expression.

"You know, when I first met and began working alongside her. My thoughts were a constant barrage of 'wow she is so cute'. I even tried flirting with her by calling her the Cara Delevingne to my St. Vincent." Lapis recounted as the pair made their way down the now eerily quiet hallway. Brushing her hand over one of the panelled walls, Amethyst asked, "Omg gorl, what did she say to that?"

"You wanna know what happened next?" Lapis replied with a laugh, "I'll let you make a guess!"

"What? Hmm, did Peri kiss you with the fury of a thousand suns? Or better still, did you guys bone all night instead?" Amethyst asked, cracking up as Lapis doubled over with laughter.

"Nope, not even close Ame. She looked me straight in the eye and asked "Who's Cara Delevingne?' with the dorkiest expression ever." Lapis snorted, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles. "It's just too bad that she and St Vincent broke up though, and now St Vincent is dating Kristen Stewart instead."

"Gosh, I'm gonna call her the Samira Wiley to my Lauren Morelli tonight and see what she has to say about that." Amethyst piped as Lapis' giggles died down.

"But well, jokes aside. Peri and I got along really well, one of the reasons why we work together and are also roommates. However, I was in some rough times back then and needed time to heal, hence wanted my relationship with Peri to blossom into a healthy friendship before embarking on something more. Also, I couldn't really work up the nerve to ask her out after seeing how happy she was whenever she had been assigned to you." Lapis spoke with her voice absent of its previously playful tone. "And while nobody is perfect, I've got to say that she's one of the best people I've met."

 

Amethyst felt her mood sink as she wondered whether Lapis held any resentment towards her, she certainly hoped that was not the case. "Yeah, you're right Lapis. Sometimes I swear that she is the only person who could make me walk backwards through hell with a smile."

Amethyst was about to continue speaking when she was cut off by Pearl's voice, shouting in the distance and ordering Peridot to run.

"Pearl!" Lapis exclaimed before sprinting back towards the server room, "Amethyst c'mon!" she yelled.

Rounding the corner, the two made a mad dash into the doorway of the room and nearly collided with Peridot, who wore a panicked expression on her face. "Lapis, Amethyst, the system's down and we're finally free! But Pearl spotted security heading our way on the CCTVs so we need to leave now!" she exclaimed and tried to push Lapis and Amethyst out of the door. Turning back to the console, Peridot wrapped her hands around Pearl's upper arm and tried to tug her away from the server's tower, "Pearl, come on, we need to get out of here!"

"Security is still pretty far away from where we are, we might have a chance of a good escape." Pearl reported as she pulled the USB stick out and stuck it back into her glove. "I hope the DA rots in hell." She muttered as Lapis grabbed her other arm and the four took off into the silent maze of winding corridors.

Before long, their huffs and panting breaths weren't the only sounds they could hear as the far off thundering of heavy boots echoed off the panelled walls.

"The shortcut to the helipad's this way!" Peridot yelled and clutched Amethyst's hand with her own clammy one. She had never been good at sports, especially running. Peridot could feel her lungs burning as though they had been doused in acid and her heart thudding so hard she thought that it might pop out of her chest at any moment. She was worried that she might slow them down and result in them being captured, and her friends didn't deserve that.

"Peri, are you alright?" Lapis asked with concern, "You two head up to the roof first and signal to Sapphire, Amethyst and I will hold back in case those douchebags catch up with us." She said to Pearl, who nodded solemnly.

Barraging into a small room at the end of the corridor, Pearl and Peridot headed for the exit hatch in the corner and noisily dragged a metal ladder down whilst Amethyst and Lapis barricaded the door with the various pieces of furniture in the room. Clambering her way onto the roof, Pearl reached into her boot and pulled out a small flare and lit it. She waved it around in the darkness before the sound of a helicopter descending could be heard.

"Hey girls!" Sapphire shouted over the din of the helicopter's blades. Behind her, Pearl could make out Ruby working hard at letting down a rope ladder.

"C'mon, get on, get on!" Ruby hollered as Lapis and Amethyst emerged onto the roof, the wind from the helicopter's blades blowing their hair in all directions. Clambering onto the parapet, Peridot leapt off and caught one of the rungs of the ladder. As she climbed into the back of the helicopter, Pearl and Lapis followed suit as Amethyst hung back and kept watch on the door below them. She could faintly hear somebody pounding hard on it over the din of the helicopter's blades.

"Sapphire, the guards are on us, could you perhaps get a little closer to the building?" Amethyst yelled with her hands cupped over her mouth. Thankfully, Sapphire had managed to hear her and moments later the chopper's blades were whipping through the air directly above her head.

"Amethyst, what are you doing?" she heard Peridot squeal shrilly, as she made her way over to the opposite end of the roof.

Planting her hands on the low concrete wall, Amethyst drew in a deep breath before pushing off with all the strength she could muster. Her feet pounded hard on the ground as she sprinted across the roof. One moment she was on solid ground, and in the next moment she found herself hurtling in thin air, outstretched arms reaching towards the helicopter when three pairs of hands grabbed onto her and yanked her aboard.

"Amethyst, why did you jump of the roof?" Pearl and Peridot screamed in unison, the former bearing a frightened expression on her face while the latter simply wrapped her arms around Amethyst's shoulders and hugged her tight.

"Don't you ever do that again." Peridot whispered, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Amethyst's face.

"Well the bad guys were about to pound that door down and I didn't exactly feel like being captured, sooo I jumped." Amethyst exclaimed. "Did I look cool jumping off a roof like Shailene Woodley did in Divergent huh?"

"Who's Shailene Woodley?" Peridot asked with a deadpan expression, as Lapis burst into laughter behind her.

"Oh Peri, we are so watching The Fault in our Stars when we get off this helicopter." Amethyst crooned, as she brushed a thick strand of blonde hair out of Peridot's face and planted a kiss on her cheek.

 

*A Brazilian shanty town or slum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs mentioned in the fic are Into You by Ariana Grande, E.T. by Katy Perry, and This Is What You Came For by Calvin Harris featuring Rihanna respectively.


End file.
